Not so broken
by allie23o
Summary: Bella is sick of everyone thinking she is this doll that can break at any time. What happen one night that she is walking home alone in dark and Paul pick her up?


I was hopping down the road, trying to pry off my nearly broken heel as I made my way down the road.

I can't believe I agreed to go out with Jessica tonight. I knew I would regret it. I also knew it was going to end like this...well, maybe not the part where I'm hopping down the side of a road late at night with a dead cell phone and a ruined dress. Jessica lent me one of her very short, low cut back dresses and I completely ruined it. I bet the ten pounds of makeup she smothered on my face is all smeared and disgusting. God, I must look like a clown!

I don't even know where I am. I'm probably lost in the middle of nowhere. I looked around for anything, like a house or a sign but I only saw darkness and trees. Right now, it feels like I'm in a horror movie. But I'd rather have that than be at the party where all the guys were grabbing me and forcing me to drink.

Why the hell did I agree to go to that horrific party?

Oh, yeah...I'm mad at Jacob because he said I was a breakable China doll. I haven't been a zombie for a while. By zombie, I mean that I was depressed and unhappy for a very long time. Yet, everyone around me still thinks I am and tries way too hard to be nice to me. It's getting towards the point where whenever I walk into a room, people drop what they're doing and ask if I'm okay.

I just want to show them that I'm not that broken girl that they all seem to think I am. Maybe going to a party wasn't a good idea.

I kept walking. How long was I walking for? I had no idea. My shoes were off at this point and now my feet hurt because I'm walking on gravel. A car passed me by and suddenly, turned around and slowly crept up next to me.

Great! Getting kidnapped and raped is totally fine by me. I guess Jacob and the others don't need help watch over me anymore.

As the car pulled up next to me, I sighed. The window rolled down and the driver leaned over the passenger side to take a look at me. The person took me by surprise, because it wasn't a stranger. It was Paul.

"What the fuck are you doing out here, Swan?" He barked, opening the passenger door.

I rolled my eyes. "What's it to you?" I didn't really cared about his answer so I closed the passenger door and kept walking ahead.

The windows were rolled down and I could hear Paul muttering curses under his breath. I could feel his eyes burn holes at the back of my skull. There was no doubt that Paul hated me since day one. I still remember the first time I slapped that stupid asshole.

The next thing I heard were screeching tires speeding past me and the car jolting to the shoulder of the road, nearly hitting me.

"What the fuck, Paul?!" I shrieked, kicking the bumper angrily.

Paul got out of the car and stood in front of me with an amused expression on his face. I glared at him in return.

"Wow, that's the first time I've ever heard you swear." He half-grinned.

I sighed, irritated. "What do you want from me, Paul? Did Jacob send you to come find me?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

He cocked his head slightly to the left, as if he was confused.

"No, he didn't send me. I was driving home and I just so happened to see you walking by yourself in the middle of the night." He explained.

I snorted. "You really expect me to believe that you were willing to give me a ride home?"

Paul ran his hand through his hair, slightly tugging at it in frustration. "No, but if the pack saw you walking home alone in the middle of the night, they would make sure you got home safe. I'm only doing what I thought was right. Plus, they would kill me if they found out I could have helped you instead of leaving you alone. Now, get in the damn car before I strap you to the roof!"

For the second time, I rolled my eyes. I know he was being sincere about my safety, because it was practically their instinct to keep people safe. He could be the stupidest asshole in the universe, but I do know deep down in that little heart of his, he could be a good person.

"Please?" Paul pleaded, his voice straining.

I sighed as I yanked the car door opened and plopped myself onto the seat. Paul went around the car and entered through the driver's side, starting the ignition and then pulling away from the shoulder. We sat for a while like that - in silence. A few times, I caught him glancing at me.

Finally, Paul was the one to break the silence.

"So what exactly where you doing walking alone in the middle of the night?" He asked. I didn't say anything. "Okay, I guess you don't want to talk about it. It's okay."

I noticed how white his knuckles had become as he clutched the steering wheel. Why was he holding onto it so tightly? Was he mad about something? Was he mad at me? Of course he's not mad at me, I didn't do anything wrong!

Suddenly, he took a sharp right turn onto a dirt road and kept driving for a few miles before he pulled up next to a lake. I frowned.

"Hey, this isn't the way to my house. Where are we?" I asked, frowning.

Without answering, Paul got out of the car and went to the drunk. Popping the hood up, he grabbed a bottle of beer. I gaped at him. Was he seriously going to drink instead of bringing me home? I knew I shouldn't have trusted him!

Infuriated, I got out of the car and walked up to him. He was leaning against the hood of his car.

"What the hell are you doing? I thought you were taking me home!" I all but shouted in his face.

Paul sat up, calmly. "I will once you tell me why you were walking alone and why you are dressed like a hooker."

I let out a sharp breath. "I don't need to tell you shit!"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess we aren't going anywhere. Oh, and don't think about running off. You could get lost."

I pressed my lips together and tried to calm myself.

"Why do you even care anyway?" I blurted.

"Because the Bella I know wouldn't dress like a slut-"

"That's exactly why I'm dressed like this!" I admitted, cutting him off.

He stared at me in awe. "What?"

"I'm sick and tired of people thinking that I'm some shy, sad, broken little girl who needs to be asked if she's okay every freakin' minute!" I muttered, looking away.

Paul raised an eyebrow. "So dressing like shows them what, Bella? That you have a nice body? We already know that."

"No! I was trying to show people that I can go out and have fun if I wanted to. That I don't need you or Jacob or anybody else watching my back and waiting for me to crack. I'm sick of everyone thinking that I am going to fall apart all over again. I mean, come on people, I'm not that broken! It's been three fucking years since Edward left me and now I'm doing just fine. But all of you still think I'm old, depressing Bella." I rambled, expecting him to laugh.

"So what I'm hearing is that you want to show people that you're different now?" Paul asked, handing me his beer bottle. I took it and gulped down the bitter liquid.

"Yes." I replied.

Paul hopped off the hood of his car. "That's easy. Just do something that the old Bella wouldn't do."

"What do you think I was doing?" I asked.

Paul chuckled. "You're going too big too fast. Just work your way up; do little things that would take people by surprise but don't overdo it. Give them time to adjust."

In a way, he was right. Maybe I was going a little bit too fast for not only others, but for myself. I mean, I'm not even sure if this is the way I want to prove to people that I'm different. I don't need them getting the wrong idea. Jeez, why didn't someone give me this pep talk before I decided to go to that dumb party?

"You know what?" I grinned at him. "You're right." Without hesitation, I unzipped my dress and threw the shredded fabric to the ground, leaving me in my underwear and bra.

Paul's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to do something that the old Bella wouldn't do."

A small smile crossed his face before I ran down to the dock and jumped into the lake. It was cold and I will probably get sick because it's only spring, but I didn't care. I floated on the surface of the water, looking up at the clear sky that held trillions of stars and the moon.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Paul strip from his shirt and his pants. He walked onto the dock and looked down at me. He was checking me out, that was for sure. His eyes never left my breasts but I was too busy staring up at the night sky to care.

"Are you going to stare at me some more or are you actually going to jump in?" I inquired, smirking.

He laughed and then jumped in, splashing water all over my face which resulted me in standing up and wiping the water away from my eyes.

"Wait, what were you doing out this late if Jacob didn't send you?" I asked, turning towards him as he bobbed back up to the surface.

He spat some water out. "Oh, I was coming home from work."

I frowned. "Work?"

"I work at a lumber yard." He said. "Look, I didn't really want to work for anybody on the reservation. I wanted to find my own job and work hard for my money instead of working at the res just because they know me. I wanted to really see what others have to go to in order to get what they want."

Whoa, that's actually really admirable. "I guess that's a good thing."

Paul nodded and moved closer towards me.

"Hey, why did you care about what I was doing?" I queried, pursing my lips.

"Okay," He began. "I didn't really know how to tell you this, but over the past year you have kind of grown on me. And don't tell people that I was being nice to you, we don't want them thinking I'm a good guy." He winked, closing the empty space between us. "Now, show me something else that the old Bella wouldn't do."

I grinned. "This." I placed both my hands on either side of his face and I dragged his head down to mine, kissing him. I felt his hands guide their way down my back and touch my ass, making me moan involuntarily.

I jumped up, wrapping both my legs around his waist, deepening the kiss in the process. And our make out session gradually grew rough, Paul broke away from my lips and kissed his way down my neck, sucking and biting. He moved me upwards and against the wooden post that held the dock up, giving me more leverage. His mouth left my neck with a pop and he kissed his way hungrily towards my breasts. He took one of my breasts into his mouth and flicked at my nipple.

He bit down on my nipple and I gasped.

"Oh, you like that?" He smirked. I nodded frantically. "Tell me what you need, Bella." He whispered.

"I-I...I need you to...to fuck me." I stammered, tugging at his hair as he placed soft kissed down my stomach.

Paul went right ahead and tore my underwear off and threw it up onto the dock. He put me down, back into the water and he turned me around, pushing me up against the wooden post.

His hands trailed the sides of my waist, hooking themselves around me as he pressed his dick against my ass. He leaned his head onto my shoulder, his lips just an inch away from my hear. I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"Are you ready, baby?" He whispered, sending shivers down my back.

I groaned in frustration. "Yes!"

Slowly, I felt his dick slide between my legs and into my hot spot. I felt him push himself all the way in and then rhythmically, he started thrusting. Paul kissed my neck and then proceeded to nip and tug at my ear.

"God, you're so tight, sweetie." He murmured, and I felt like I was going to collapse because damn, this was good!

Instantly, I felt the pit of my stomach tighten and I knew I was going to cum soon. He could feel it to as he started to thrust harder and faster, making the water ripple so much that I could have mistaken it for little waves.

"Unh! I'm close, don't stop!" I begged, and with one finally thrust of his dick, I reached my climax. He rode me out until ten seconds later, he reached his own climax and released inside me. After he caught his breath, he pulled out from me, letting the water wash away all of our fluids.

After we both calmed down, I jumped up onto the dock and made my way to the car.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He called out to me.

I turned around, slightly ashamed. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

He frowned at me and left the lake, joining me next to his car.

"What are you talking about? It's fine." He shook his head, looking concerned.

"We shouldn't have done that..." I mumbled, pressing my lips together.

"If you're implying that I might regret this, don't worry, because I won't." He said.

I looked up at him, frowning. "I mean, we didn't have to and I kind of asked anyway-"

"Hey, sh," He hushed, pulling me into a hug. "stop worrying, Bella. You don't need to."

After a few moments, he pulled away and started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I asked, curiously.

"If you wanted to prove to others that you're different, you didn't. You only proved that to me." He smiled.

I shrugged. "Baby steps."

He opened the car door for me and I got in, putting on the dress that I grabbed from the dock and putting it back on. He got in the driver's seat and turned the car on.

"Hey Bella, can I ask you something?" He queried, looking over at me.

I nodded. "Sure."

"I know one thing make the other to rethink you." He just look at me for minute. "How about I take you on a real date?" He proposed.

I looked at him incredulously. "A real date?"

"Yeah, seriously." He smiled.

I contemplated that for a moment. A date, with Paul?

I half-smiled. "Okay, I'll give it a shot."

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Pick me up tomorrow at eight?" I asked, smiling widely now.

"At eight." He promised.

* * *

**Hey my little readers**

**I hope you like , let know what you think**

Beta'd by: Moriarty's Diary.


End file.
